The present invention relates to an adjusting device and more particularly, to an adjusting device for a hood of a toy stroller.
A toy stroller generally comprises a frame which has four wheels rotatably disposed to an under side thereof and a seat portion disposed to an upper portion thereof, a handle for pushing the stroller is disposed to an end of the frame and a hood which is disposed above the seat portion. Generally speaking, the hood of a conventional toy stroller can only be operated to either an open position or a closed position, however such a function is too simple for a child to have fun in operating it.
The present invention intends to provide an adjusting device which has a function of micro-adjusting the hood so as to provide a lot of fun for a child when operating the toy stroller and this mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.